


The Coffeeshop Boy

by Ribbonlette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya always had a coffee addiction. Recently however, it's gotten worse, the reason being the cute boy who started working the register at the coffee shop down the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffeeshop Boy

Izaya was never really one to obsess over specific people before; his love covers all humans in general, not one in particular. But the blond who works at the corner coffee shop just off his college campus has managed to catch his interest and keep it. He’s just so easy to fluster after all; just a little bit of casual flirting has him turning bright red and it seems the man doesn’t have full control over his own strength, as Izaya has seen him crush some of the reusable mugs by accident.

Yes, this Heiwajima Shizuo is a very interesting person.

And so Izaya finds himself getting coffee more and more often. More than just getting coffee, he’s staying at the shop to drink it, sitting in the corner to watch Shizuo get flustered as he tries to keep up with the flow of customers, rather than watching his precious humans.

Then one day, Shinra catches him. Izaya’s roommate is one of the strangest and most annoying people he’s ever met. He’s a medical major, intending to be a surgeon, but with how creepily eager he is to dissect human bodies (and his knowledge about the process that seems it could only come from experience) Izaya won’t trust any place that hires him.

Shinra also happens to be nosy as fuck. So when he finds Izaya sitting in a little cafe watching one person intently rather than the flow of the crowd, he just has to open his big mouth.

“So, do you like, have a crush on Shizuo or something?”

Izaya frowns, caught a bit off guard but mostly just annoyed. Shinra’s voice is as loud and obnoxious as always.

“‘Crush’? What, are we in middle school?” Izaya rolls his eyes as Shinra sits across from him, taking another sip of his coffee. “I don’t think I said you could sit here. What if I’m waiting for someone?”

“You should just ask for his number,” Shinra says, completely ignoring the fact that Izaya was talking to him. “Or I could introduce you, if you want.”

“Wait… You know him?” This is news to Izaya. He never really thought of Shinra having friends. The whack doctor-in-training seemed too obsessed with his supposed fairy to pay enough attention to anyone else.

“We went to highschool together.”

“Ah… I see.” Izaya falls quiet for a moment, thinking over the implications of this. He can’t imagine the distorted Shinra having enough interest in a flustered blond to remember him so well. This means that that strength Izaya noticed really must be unnatural; Shinra probably wants to dissect the poor man. This just makes things even more interesting.

“I think I can handle this without you, actually.” Izaya downs the rest of his coffee and stands. “I don’t need you saying something strange.” Izaya leaves his emptied cup at the table for Shinra to deal with (to much ignored protest) and heads over to the counter to order another.

The evening rush has slowed down, so there’s no one else in line. Izaya leans languidly on the counter as a less-frazzled-but-still-flustered barista takes his order. Sharp eyes watch him, taking note of the name on the blond’s name tag for the hundredth time - Shizuo is such an interesting name. Finally, Shizuo hands him his order, his cheeks slightly pink by now from Izaya’s blatant staring and he’s avoiding eye contact. Izaya is sure to brush their fingers together when he takes his cup and his smile grows when Shizuo quickly pulls his hand back.

“So… you go to college around here, right? What’s your major?” Shizuo seems surprised to be addressed and for a moment he looks like he wants to run. But there’s no one else in line, so instead he forces himself to look at Izaya and nods.

“I, uh… I’m an art major…”

“Art, huh…” That’s kind of vague. Izaya takes a small sip from his coffee as he considers that. “So I’m guessing you have at least one drawing class, right?”

“Well… yeah…?” Shizuo looks confused as to where this could possibly be going. Izaya just continues smiling politely at him and grabs a slip of paper out of his pocket. A number is quickly scrawled across it before it’s handed to a very confused Shizuo.

“Let me know it you ever need a live model. I’m free most days, so I can pose for you anytime.” Izaya smirks as he can’t help but tag on: “I’d even be willing to pose nude for someone as cute as you.”

Izaya has never seen such a bright red on someone’s face before.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write some fluff for renai shizaya month buuuuuut class has kept me busy so here, have this thing I wrote forever ago instead. The only thing I have to post that isn't angst HAH


End file.
